Lilith
I know what I am. I know what I have always been since the beginning of my existence. I’m a being of lust and nothing else. This is how I live. This is my purpose. You probably wouldn’t know me from the next girl you see, though, aside from one little detail. You’re probably just like the rest of them. You’ll turn your head and double-take. Your eyes will scan over every curve, and… If you’re like a good number of those who have found themselves alone with me, you just might salivate. Each luscious curve makes your mouth water, and then you just know one thing: You have to have me. I look like the perfect lover, don’t I? This is just what I was meant to be, darling. I was meant to be everything you want. That doesn’t mean that YOU are what I want, though. There are all sorts of people in this big world, and I’ve come to realize I’ve had a little taste of every kind. Male, female, and even a few that fall under the categories of both or neither. The myths aren’t all true. You won’t so much DIE from such intimate contact with me, though, well, not instantly… You will grow ill, be it mentally or physically. As for your soul? That’s already mine once you spill forth those empty words to get what you want. “I love you,” they say. Oh, yes. That’s what they all say. That’s what they tell me just so I give them “my love." I suppose these confused little sheep view love and sex as the same thing. It’s too cute. Do they think I truly feel such an emotion? Of course they think so. They don’t know what I am. They fail to realize I don’t speak such words in return. I may be a demon, but of all things I am, I’m certainly not a liar. I don’t love. I hunger. Words of adoration are scattered about for me to select as I choose. Soon, though, soon, I know I’ll most likely be left behind in favor of a warmer lover, most likely, one more like themselves. Yes, I cry. I cry in hopes that my “lover” will feel pity for me, so that I can keep draining away their health, so I can watch them slowly crumble and deteriorate into something less than human, but even if you do manage to escape my grasp, that one little essential part that you gave up when you told me your silly promises won’t come back to you. Yes, go ahead. Adore your spouse; shower them with all the affections that were once mine. I watch from a distance. I watch you grow old and gray. I watch you grow frail and sickly. I watch as your mind slowly begins to deteriorate and you go tumbling into a state of wild insanity. And I laugh. You’re so replaceable; so disposable. Do you think I’d ever tell you my real name? Lilith. I’ve put that one out of use millennia ago. I could be anyone. Amanda, Rebecca, Stephanie, or that sweet girl you know at the café… Just know that I, and of course, others like me, happen to be everywhere. Oh, and ladies (and particular gentlemen), don’t feel so safe, there are males like myself as well, and I’m sure they’re just dying to meet you. It truly isn’t our fault, though. We’re meant to be irresistible, to draw in the weak willed, and to fulfill the desperate fantasies of the mortal. It’s so funny, isn’t it? It’s just so cute that a little extra piece of ass on the side could cost someone their soul and well-being. Now you’ll just have to excuse me for being nosy, but… When is the last time you told someone you loved them? Category:Demon/Devil